


【无间双龙/郁夫中心】烟 灭

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *段龙段无差，郁夫抽烟私设。





	【无间双龙/郁夫中心】烟 灭

他走到暗处，点起一根烟。  
  
没有人知道他这个习惯，段野不知道，日比野也不知道。烟也不是段野惯抽的那种高级烟，只是街边随便买来的劣质烟草，焦油味浓重，一根下去倒是很提神。他也抽的不多，几个月时间才能抽完一包，抽得凶的时候，往往就是他杀了人的时候。  
  
他用沾着血的手点燃第一根烟的那晚，天刚下了雨，他和段野分别，一个人快步穿过积了水的暗巷。他杀人时用的枪，血却喷了他一身一手，大约是打穿了动脉。按理来说他是应该焦虑的，毕竟是第一次杀人，段野也这么以为，把他的呆滞当做恐慌，甚至拥抱了他以示安慰。诡谲的是，他并没有什么特别的感觉，一个人的血在手上热了又冷，也就是这样了，远没有那天结子老师的血那样烫。  
  
鬼使神差的，他在自贩机前停下来。这里当然没有段野惯抽的高级烟，他只认得署里的前辈抽的那种，气味又辣又呛，他却突然想买下它。他手上的血味还没洗净，手指捏着烟仿佛会把血腥味抽进肺里。他像个老手一样靠着路灯吸烟，食指和中指夹着送入口中，没有呛到，也没什么不习惯，与这样低劣的气味为伍好像就是他与生俱来的本能。  
  
他记得段野是在高中学抽烟的，为了尽早和黑道们混熟，烟和酒都是必备技能。段野只抽自己卷的高级烟草，是那种在密闭空间里都不觉得讨厌的气味，和自己手中这根截然不同。他突然觉得挫败，大抵有的人生来就是暗巷里的野狗，而有的人活在淤泥里仍像花一样漂亮。  
  
他吻过段野，某个案子了结后醉酒时的玩笑。借着醉意才胆敢贴上段野的嘴唇。对方嘴里当然没有低劣的焦油味，只有惯常喝的威士忌的小麦香。他却觉得自己喉咙里烧着辛辣烟草，混着不知谁的血味。  
  
段野挣扎了好一会才推开，揉着手腕抱怨他又发酒疯。他傻兮兮地笑着看段野替他把酒换成牛奶，甜美醇厚的奶香灌进食道里，纯洁得让他反胃。  
  
回去后他抱着马桶吐了，空荡荡的房间里只有他喉咙咕咚作响的回声，污秽沾得到处都是，是酒混着牛奶的刺鼻酸味。他面无表情地打开花洒，凉水浇了他一头一脸，好了，混着水汽他闻起来就像下水道一样腐败。如果段野龙哉在的话，势必会嫌弃的抽抽鼻子讽刺几句，再不客气地把他从里到外弄干净。  
  
可是段野不在这了，他们很早之前就分开住，为了方便彼此往上爬，毁去了一切有迹可循的联系。所以在这一刻，他只是任由凉水从头顶上浇下来。他面无表情地解开皮带，手伸进内裤里，熟练地抚慰疲软的性叩器。脑中所想的仍然是段野，段野，段野龙哉。他自叩慰时是不会喊那人阿龙的，那不是该用在这里的称呼。舌尖划过齿列吐出五个低哑的音节，だんの たつや，他爱这个名字也恨它，更恨自己的低劣无耻。下面很快就硬起来，就像从前无数次所做的那样，妄想他最过命的兄弟和他做最下流的事，侵占或者被占据。他又怀念起低劣烟草的味道，如果把这气味渡给那个人，如果那个人也染上这气味……身体因为这种妄想而发热，他用力揉着下面，不知道是求而不得才妄想还是在妄想他求而不得。也没什么区别，最终都是会和那些胃里吐出来的东西一般冲进下水道。  
  
凉水从头顶浇下来，冲走精叩液和一地污秽。当然了，当然是洗不干净的。你选了截然不同的道路，肮脏的却是我。  
  
「龙崎桑——」  
  
他从回忆中挣脱出来，巷子口远远传来温柔的女声。烟已经烧到头，他抽尽最后一口，直接扔进身后的暗巷中。日比野美月小跑奔到他面前，双手扶着膝盖微微喘气：「龙崎桑，有案……」她抽抽鼻子，察觉到他身上不容忽视的烟味，却不以为意：「××前辈又拉你去喝酒了？你也说说他啦，一把年纪了不要抽这么多烟，连带着你都变难闻了。」  
  
「是，是，日比野桑。」  
  
他笑着敷衍过去，半张脸陷在黑暗中。  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
